


Izumi Holds An Emergency Meeting

by scribo_ad_astra



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, other characters show up briefly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribo_ad_astra/pseuds/scribo_ad_astra
Summary: Izumi had been letting this continue for too long. It was time for an intervention.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Izumi Holds An Emergency Meeting

Izumi tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the last of the stragglers to make their way into the dorm’s living room. She had been putting up with this for months. Months of pain and agony, only to finally reach a breaking point this morning when Kazunari sent her a DM asking her if she had “<3ed” his new selfie. 

Izumi looked at the photograph, stared at it for two seconds, closed the app, and sent a mass text on the company’s group chat: _emergency meeting. be downstairs in an hour._

“What did you need to tell us?” Sakuya asked innocently from his position on the sofa. Izumi did a quick head count - 22, 23, 24 actors, a few others, and a bird. She straightened up, putting on her best authoritative face. 

“I have an announcement to make.” 

Somebody gasped. “You’re getting married?!”

Sakyo choked.

“No!” Izumi reddened. She was just going to ignore that for now. “...No. Actually, I’ve been doing some observing, and I think it’s time to set down a new ground rule.”

Several people groaned. Itaru raised his hand, his eyes still trained on the Switch he was holding with his other.

“This won’t affect your games.”

He nodded and went back to playing. 

“So what’s this...new rule?” Tsuzuru asked hesitantly, almost afraid to find out. 

“You’ll see. Sakoda, you got what I asked for?”

“Right here, boss lady!”

“Good. Thank you.” Her fingers curled around the small remote that Sakoda placed in her palm. 

“Where do you want the projector?”

“The wall’s fine.”

“Got it!” In a few short minutes, Izumi’s laptop was hooked up and opened to a slideshow. The first slide was a collage of photos of her company members, some several weeks old, some as recent as yesterday. Most of them had been taken from their social medias, but a few candid shots had been sprinkled in as well. 

“Seriously, what the fuck is going on?” Banri muttered. 

Izumi clapped her hands. 

“Starting today,” she announced firmly. “None of you are allowed to dress yourselves. Ever. If you are thinking of wearing an outfit, you go to Yuki first. Especially if you think that outfit is fashionable.”

“What?”

“But-”

“The fuck?”

Izumi put her hand up. “Let me make this clear: This is NOT up for debate. Every time you go out, you hurt the company’s image. More importantly, you hurt everyone’s eyes.” 

Yuki raised his eyebrow. “You want me to vibe check someone’s outfit every single time they change clothes?”

Izumi thought for a minute. True, the middle schooler was her best option, but it was a lot of responsibility. “I’ll do it, then.”

“No offense, but you’re wearing horizontal stripes.”

“Fine,” she huffed. “You do it.”

She clicked to the next slide. “To help everyone out, I’ve laid down some basic ground rules for clothing. If you break these rules at any time, especially in public, you will be banned from eating curry for a month.”

“Really?”

“Sweet!”

Izumi blinked. That wasn’t the reaction she was expecting. 

“First off,” she continued. “No animal print. Ever. If I see any animal print, I will burn it, throw the ashes in a box, mail that box to myself, and destroy it.” She was looking directly at Banri as she spoke. The high schooler silently started to take off his jacket.

“Secondly-” the next slide was one of Kazunari’s selfies, taken from his Instablam a few days ago. “Miyoshi, what the hell is this?”

Kazunari paled. “What’s what, Director?”

“No more fedoras.” She pointed to the hat on his head. A picture of Tsuzuru in a backwards baseball cap cropped up next. “And no more baseball caps. If it looks like something Justin Beiber would wear in 2007, you throw it out. You are not fuckboys. Do you want other people to think you’re a fuckboy?”

Kazunari was crying now. “No, ma’am.”

“Good,” she nodded and moved on to the next slide, ignoring the sobbing teenager. Sheesh, art kids. So sensitive. “Next up, no socks with sandals. I shouldn’t even have to explain this one.”

Misumi raised his hand, still trying to comfort Kazunari by giving him a triangle-shaped rock. Kazunari sniffled and took it. 

“What’s wrong with socks and sandals?”

“You just don’t.”

“But…” he tilted his head slowly. “What if my feet get cold?”

“Then. You wear. Sneakers.” God, would it kill anybody in here to have a brain cell? Just one? “And another note on footwear: no more crocs.”

Yuki raised his hand. “Actually, I have to disagree with you there.”

Izumi stared. “I’m...sorry?”

“I’m just saying,” he shrugged. “Crocs are very functional and versatile. You can even add cute little pins and buttons to accessorize them with.”

That was it. Izumi threw the remote down. Nobody could help these people. They were too far gone. 


End file.
